beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
Digitally Delicious
|- | |} APPROXIMATE COMPLETION DATE: Nov 29 2005 GENRE: Electronic, Experimental, Alternative, Dance, Instrumental, New Wave Previously described by Beyette as "Emotionally electric journeys into dark, sometimes danceable abandoned territory." 'THE RESULT OF MUSICAL LAB EXPERIMENTS' After bringing "Editation" and it's companion remix disc, "Noitatide" to a close, Beyette worked on a new project. In 2005, written note-for-note using a lot of the same software (FL Studio) and a slew of new plugins, the nearly hour long, instrumental, "Digitally Delicious" was the result of a project that got too big and too conflicting to call an album. The songs on this record are "the more electronic oriented" tracks of a project that was originally called "May 10th". 'MOODS OF THE SOUNDS' Composed while living in "the wretched place that is" Sanford, Maine, Beyette focused on deep, emotional and darker sounding concepts. Some of the instrumental songs were written for his girlfriend on his mind, "Our Vacation", "Cavalier", and "If She Died", others about certain life attitudes and outlooks in mind, "Positive Reaction", "Slick", "Involved", "Machismo", "Fresh", "Competition", "Ups and Downs", "Teeth in Car", "Royalty". '"THE TEST OF YEARS AND YEARS OF LISTENING"' It was around this time that Dustin had so much music going on, he started to limit his outside musical influences. He didn't really listen to anything but his own "ivory tower" of music. "I've always found myself, at risk of sounding arrogant or narcissistic which I'm not: I believe there's something for everyone, to have a certain leg-up with other musicians because I listen to my songs CONSTANTLY. When I'm walking, when I'm hanging out with friends, in headphones, on nice speakers, crap speakers, studio monitors, on a crappy boombox at work, in cars, every where I can. Plus sometimes people don't know what you're listening to and be very frank. The critical ear of a music producer is great for first impressions, but I've found that longtime listening can be far more critical in terms of knowing what you'll want more of and what starts to annoy you after 500 listens or so. From my informal, albeit extremely elaborate, studies of Western and international musicology, it seems the only really humanly important music is still known of because it stood the test of years and years of listening. It is likely obvious to others that I can't stand all my old amateur lifeless misfits of songs critically, a lot of it wasn't really music in a traditional sense." 'THE COVER IMAGE' The image on the cover of "Digitally Delicious" shows a "tribal-tatto o style symbol depicting my strange beard. I read that fashion-wise, vertical stripes are supposedly slimming, and recommend vertical stripes down fat men's necks, but watch out, when you shave it off, you're huge again! If you really want to look slimming, want it even more and be diligent about the goal, we really don't have to live this way". Also, it shows "a very cool place I've been" ;-) that just so happened to be in the shape of a water leak I saw on the side of the road. A lot of these songs were written with "a very cool place I've been" in mind. The symbol of beard is on the cover of both "Digitally Delicious" and "Rugged". It's there to unify the two separate "May 10th" musical projects while nodding to their same origin. 'ONLY ONE HALF OF THE RESULTS' The bi-polar "soft songs/hard songs" dual perspectives behind Beyette's stacking music creation catalog continued on another double disc project, jointly named "Textures", but the next in line for these collections is the other half of the "May Tenth" compositions, "Rugged". 'TRACK LIST' *01 "Heist" - 0:58 *02 *03 "Our Vacation" - 2:15 *04 "Positive Reaction" - 5:30 *05 "Elegance" - 5:02 *06 "The Beach" - 2:06 *07 "Slick" - 1:51 *08 "Involved" - 3:22 *09 "Evolution" - 3:21 *10 "The Wait is Over" - 3:53 *11 "Machismo" - 2:20 *12 "Fresh" - 2:22 *13 "Competition" - 4:32 *14 "Ups and Downs" - 3:23 *15 "Teeth in Car" - 1:26 *16 "Royalty" - 4:14 *17 *18 "Manic High" - 2:27 *19 "The Creepy Forest" - 1:55 *20 "Cavalier" - 1:33 *21 "Booty Time" - 3:19 *22 *23 *24 "If She Died" - 2:41 Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Albums